What's In a Name?
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: [One Shot] Harry and Luna are happily married, and expecting twins. Harry's been putting off the naming process, but it must be done. Please R&R, I had the idea when I was taking a shower and thought it was cute! Lol.


" Ok, Luna, are you ready?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. In his arms were about a dozen books. He put them all on the kitchen table and sat down next to his wife.

"Mhmm." Luna replied. "Can you turn that thing off, it bothers me, Harry." she pointed to the radio.

"Radio." Harry said, giving her the word. Radios were muggle objects, and Luna still didn't understand, or care, what they were.

"Radio?" Luna asked. "That's a good name, Harry! Radio Potter!"

"Erm, no Luna. This thing is a radio, you don't name people Radio. It'd be like naming the other one Television." Harry grinned at his oblivious wife. Luna was going to have twin girls, and the time had come for them to pick out names.

"Television and Radio Potter, not bad Harry!" Luna looked at him, happily.

"No, Luna. They're objects." Harry sighed. "Let's find other names."

"Fine." Luna replied, somewhat bitterly. "How about Adolpha?" Harry didn't reply.

"Alright, you don't like Adolpha, Radio, or Television. What names do you have in mind?" Luna asked, sighing.

"I don't know." Harry flipped a page in the Baby Names book he was reading. "How about Belinda?" Harry suggested.

"Belinda Potter?" Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust. " Ooh, Bertha, Baptista, Brunhilda. Those are all pretty, Harry. Bertha Potter, Baptista Potter, Brunhilda Potter?"

"How about something a bit more...ordinary." Harry suggested, softly.

"How about Cinnamon? Or Conception?" Harry began to laugh at the last one.

"She'll be ridiculed Luna, not Conception. Or Cinnamon."

"Why would she be ridiculed?" Luna looked hurt.

"Conception is..." Harry paused. "It's what they call it when people do things that create babies." he tried to put it simply, and tried not too laugh.

"Oh, like...oh." Luna had got it now, she shrugged. "How about Dulcie? Eartha? Electra? Eartha and Electra Potter?"

"How about Ella? Or Erin, or Evelyn? Francesca?" Harry asked.

"No, no. Goldie Potter? Gypsy? Ooh, how about Hedwig?" Luna put in.

"Hedwig? That's my owl's name, Luna!"

"Oh, I know. Have I told you how wonderful your owl is? What about Ilka?"

"No, not Ilka. You don't need to name one of our daughters after my owl, just because she's a good owl!" Harry sighed, "Gabrielle? Giselle? Gladys?Ivy?"

"Kyna Potter! Or Luella!" Luna said eagerly.

"How about Lily, after my mother?" Harry asked, somewhat quietly.

"Hmm, it would be nice to name one of our daughters after your mother, Harry." Luna looked as if she was in deep thought. "Lily Potter is nice. Sure."

"Great! Now, what about the other one?" Harry was relieved that they had agreed on one name, and happy that that name was his mother's.

It was silent for a few minutes as both Harry and Luna made lists of names, instead of calling them out as they went. Having one name already made it harder to just choose. It had to 'go' with Lily.

"Ok, here's what I have. Merry, Natvidad, Pandora, Phoenix, Pilar, Prospera, Peach, Sidra, Sunny, Storm, Tertia, Theophila, Ulrica, and Volante."

"Umm, I don't like any of those Luna." Harry replied.

"Not Merry or Natvidad?"

"No, they're too Christmas-y."

"Pandora or Phoenix?"

"Pandora is from some Greek legend, didn't she open the box of sins or something? And Phoenixes are animals."

"Pilar, Prospera, Peach?"

"No! Pilars are things to hold up the roof. Prospera is kind of...fortune-teller-ish. And Peach? That's a fruit, Luna. You don't name children after fruit."

"Sidra, Sunny Storm, Tertia, Theophila, Ulrica, Volante?" Luna asked, feeling defeated.

"No. Here's what I got, it's not much: Nellie, and Rosemary." Harry said.

"No, no, no." The two sat there, thinking. "Harry, I've got it! We could name her after my cousin, Lissyntra. Although, she's called Lissy. Lissyntra Potter, how about it? Lissy and Lily?" Luna was excited now.

"Lissyntra Potter?" Harry said it a few times. "Ok. That wasn't too hard." Harry grinned.

"Lissyntra and Lily Potter." Luna said, happily.


End file.
